From China With Love
by K-22
Summary: A forieng exchange student threatens to take Bell away from K1! What Will K1 and the gang DO!?!?


Disclaimer: I don't own Belldandy, K1, urd, Skuld or anything affiliated with OMG  
  
  
  
From China with love  
  
  
  
Our story begins at Morisato's temple home. To be more exact Keiichi and the gang are eating dinner.  
  
K1: Wow Bell! This pasta is really good!  
  
Urd: Yah sis, where did you learn this recipe?  
  
Bell: Thanks K. I got this recipe at the bookstore in town. The storekeeper was really nice. He gave me this cookbook for free!  
  
Bell takes out a book entitled Italian Cuisine, Issue 1. By Isaac Wang.  
  
Bell: He said it was an imported book.  
  
Urd: Really? (Sarcastically)  
  
K1: Let me see.  
  
Bell gives the book to Keiichi. K1 opens the book to the first page.  
  
K1: Hmmmm. It's from China  
  
Urd: Hey let me seeeeee!  
  
Urd begins to pull on the book.  
  
Bell: STOP IT YOU TWO!!  
  
Keiichi and Urd stop dead in their tracks.  
  
Bell: Where's Skuld?  
  
Urd: Oh you know her; she's probably down at the ice cream shop trying out the newest flavors.  
  
Bell: Oh, I do hope she come home before 8:00.  
  
Urd: That reminds me, Where's that Sake I told you to buy me the other day.  
  
Urd grabs K1 by his collar.  
  
K1: Er. Night Urd!  
  
Keiichi runs into his room.  
  
Bell: Now Urd! You know the sake is bad for you, I don't know why you like it so much.  
  
Just that moment Skuld comes in. looking just a bit more rounder than before she had left.  
  
Skuld: So many flavors.BURP! Need sleep!  
  
In here state of drowsiness and an extreme overdose of Ice cream Skuld accidentally entered Keiichi's room. At the time she entered, Keiichi was facing his closet undressing himself getting ready for bed, while Skuld not noticing him also got ready for bed. K1 only in his boxers turned around looking for is nightclothes, saw Skuld undressing herself.  
  
K1: HOLY LORD ALMIGHTY!!!!  
  
Skuld: EKKKK! You Pervert!!! Get out of my room  
  
She suddenly reached for her hammer and swung it aimlessly at Keiichi, it had hit his balls and he was instantaneously knocked unconscious. A few seconds later Urd and Belldandy enter K1's room.  
  
Urd: What are you doing in here?  
  
Bell: Skuld what are you doing in Keiichi's room?  
  
Skuld: (embarrassed) This is Keiichi's room?!  
  
Belldandy sees Keiichi lying on the floor and heals him with her powers.  
  
K1: Uhhh. Bell is that you? Uhhhh.  
  
Keiichi falls a sleep.  
  
Urd: Would you like me to sleep with him tonight to make sure he's all right?  
  
Bell: Urd!  
  
Urd: I didn't mean have sex with him, I just meant maybe I should tend to him tonight, you know, give him medical attention?  
  
Bell: No I'll do that. Now you two get some sleep. Skuld I'll talk to you the morning.  
  
Urd and Skuld leave and get ready for bed themselves, as Belldandy stays at Keiichi's bedside.  
  
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
  
Bell: K. K. wake up. I'm going to go to school now you can stay here with Urd. Just remember, don't take any of the medicine she tries to give you, and.  
  
K1: Ok Bell I know. I know just run along to school.  
  
Bell: Ok Keiichi.  
  
Bell gives K1 and big hug and goes through the bathroom mirror.  
  
K1 gets up from bed and goes to the living room where Urd was naturally watching T.V.  
  
K1: huh! Wait a minute! Why's Belldandy going to school!  
  
Urd: I think she said some thing about it would be odd if both of you were gone at the same time every time one of you was gone.  
  
K1: (still puzzled) well I guess it would be odd.  
  
Urd: (uninterested) yeah yeah. now leave I'm missing the cold and the heartless on t.v.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at school  
  
  
  
Whispering student 1: Hey! Look, Belldandys alone!  
  
Whispering student 2: you think I can make my move on her? Heh heh.  
  
  
  
Later in class.  
  
Teacher: OK class, we re having a foreign exchange program with China. Any one interested go check off a person you want to bring home.  
  
Later in class  
  
teacher: ok class there is still one more student that needs a home. If no one chooses him I have to deny his request.  
  
Bell: [ oh how sad, I think I'll let him stay with us, it would be so sad if he didn't get to find out how nice it is to be here in Japan.]  
  
Belldandy goes to the list and sees the only unchecked person, a man by the name of Isaac Wang.  
  
Bell:[hmmm. Where have I seen that name before?]  
  
Belldandy returns home to tell K1 about the new visitor that will be living with them for the next two months  
  
K1: what! Were going to be living with another person!  
  
Bell: I'm sorry K, it's just I felt bad just leaving without helping that nice young man see Japan.  
  
K1: oh well I guess it's ok.  
  
Bell: oh K.  
  
A few weeks pass before the big move of our Chinese friend, Isaac Wang starts. K1 is cleaning up the grounds with the help of Skuld's new banpei super ground cleaner 7 upgrade version 5.9. Bell and urd are in the house preparing a meal for the long awaited arrival of Isaac.  
  
Bell: Urd would you please finish the meal while K and I go pick up Isaac?  
  
Urd: Ya ya just hurry up and get him so I won't miss the season finally of the cold and the heartless.  
  
Bell: ok we won't be long.  
  
Belldandy goes out side to tell K1 to get the Bike started. Soon enough K1 and bell are zooming down the nearly deserted highway to the airport. Soon they're waiting at terminal gate 26 holding a sign reading Mr. Isaac Wang. It seems like forever and he still hasn't shown up yet.  
  
K1: bell.  
  
Bell: Hmm?  
  
K1: can you hold the sign for awhile I have to go to the restroom.  
  
Bell: oh ok.  
  
  
  
Just as Keichii enters the restroom a sudden burst of people come steaming through the gate doors. Bell still holding the sign, is confronted by a young man carrying a duffel bag containing what she thought was clothing. Then something hits belldandy.  
  
Bell: [oh dear how are we going to get home!]  
  
Just then Keiichi exits the restroom. Bell runs to him.  
  
Bell: K. how are we going to get home! The bike is only a 2 passenger!  
  
K1: Don't worry you can sit with me, and he can sit in the sidecar!  
  
Bell: well OK.  
  
Bell explains to Mr. Wang, and they are racing off from the airport. Keiichi nervous because he has never had any part of Belldandy's body (especially her chest area) so lose to him. Mr. Wang, having never ridden a Motorcycle before, has a white-knuckle grip on the sides of the sidecar.  
  
They soon arrive home, and they are greeted by two other women (Urd and skuld)  
  
Isaac: [Hmmm. This could get interesting!]  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
